Mary's Shameful Store
by Brandonlogan
Summary: A follow up to I published but deleted cause i remembered it was awful. A MaryxHarris. Inappropriate for children.


This idea just came to me yet again at a time where I should be getting my… beauty sleep. Sure let's go with that. Being an insomniac sucks. Anyways this is a Harris x Mary where instead of working at the local library she owns the local adult entertainment store.

"I don't know what to do Jack. I stop by her work every day but I just can't seem to talk to her. I get nervous every time." Harris explained to his buddy Jack. "Harris I met the girl on my first day in town and she's barely said two words to me. I stop by the store myself every couple a day's anyway." Jack replied. "Well Karen kind of tells me to pick stuff up and well..." "Karen? You've been spending a lot of time with her, something I should know about?" "Nothing to out of the ordinary, Harris. Why? " Jack replied. "No reason, no reason. Well…Time to go make my deliveries." "Don't you mean go see Mary?" "Good bye Jack" Harris replied, upset he was found out.

Harris entered the store. It was a small store. A wall of movies, a wall of magazines, and another wall for…toys, a door to a back room, and the door he just came through. As Harris perused the video's he couldn't help but look at Mary every ten minutes. The way she dressed was wonderful. Even though she worked at an adult entertainment store she dressed like a librarian. She did show the necessary cleavage for the job though. Every now and then Harris swore he could see a nipple. After about half an hour of wandering through the small store Harris saw Karen come out through the back room; that's odd. Harris didn't think there was a back door. He seen Karen whisper something in Mary's ear and then go back through the door to the other room. Mary turned the store's sign and proceeded in. Harris was curious about what was going on so he opened the door a crack. He was shocked by what he seen.

Inside the back room was Karen, Now completely naked except for black high heels and a paddle in her hand. Behind her, sitting tied to a chair was Jack who was completely naked. Mary was now walking towards Karen.

"Karen…" Mary said in a frightened voice, "What is it you want me to do?" "You've been a customer of mine for a long time right Mary?" "Yes but what does that have to do with Jack?" "Well Mary Jack here is my personal pet, and since you haven't been able to pay my bill I want to watch while you give him a blow job." "But...I…Yes Mistress." Mary stuttered. Mary began bending down in front of Jack. Harris couldn't watch this. "Bad Slave." Karen said. "How do you expect me to enjoy this if you still have your clothes on?" Mary took off her clothes to not anger Karen. Maybe Harris could watch this, he bended down to get a good view.

Creak!

The floor boards creaked as Harris bent down. Karen looked up and spotted him. "Come here Harris." Harris had no choice he was spotted he would have to do as she said. "You're enjoying this Harris aren't you? Mary. Stop what you're doing right now. I have a better idea. Karen untied jacked and grabbed the rope. She then took Mary to a nearby bed and tied her up. "Harris! Take your clothes off. I want you to do whatever you want to Mary over here." Harris couldn't believe his ears. He looked at Mary. She herself seemed somewhat happy. Harris walked over and immediately got on top of Mary. He started thrusting with the speed of a race horse. A few minutes in Karen yelled over the moans of Mary to him. "Make some room for Jack. You're both going to be inside her at the same time." Harris didn't care. He was happy Mary was enjoying this so much. As Jack slid into Mary at the same time Mary was already on the brink of Orgasm. "BOTH OF YOU! STICK YOURSELF IN AS FAR AS YOU CAN! YES! OH YES! UH! AH!" Harris knew it was coming any second now. "I'M CUMING GUYS!" There it was. As he felt her juices squirt onto his penis he and Jack both came, causing another orgasm from Mary.

The next day…

"So Harris. You have any trouble talking to Mary now?" "No Jack. Though she's started treating me like Karen treats you." "You get used to it, trust me."

So there's the story. I guess I enjoy writing Karen as a dominatrix. I guess with this pattern I'm gonna have to write it so Karen makes every girl sex crazed. The Karen/Jack thing is taken from the story I wrote last night so I guess I enjoy it…..I should upload these stories soon.


End file.
